


Video Games

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Angel Kisses, Boys Kissing, British Slang, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short little fic where Dom distracts Adam while he plays a video game.
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Kudos: 16





	Video Games

Dom sat anxiously waiting his turn as Adam played a rift on a plastic gutiar he and Adam had spent atleast two hours playing videogames nonstop they started out playing street fighter and progressed to Adams faviorite game gutiar hero. 

Dom wacthed as Adam hit every cord correctly he sighed and sank down into the couch Adam was in "the zone"and was not paying attention to him so Dom decided to make him.

Dom wraped his arms around Adam's back and whispered sweet nothings into his ear he peppered Adams cheek with little kisses and began to play with the drawstrings of his green hoodie. 

"What the fook are you doing you wanker, "Adam huffed in annoyance as he tried to focus on his game "nothing just giving ya a cuddle,"Dom said with a mischevious grin as he countuined to snuggle closer to Adam. 

Dom rellished in Adams distinct sent of cigars and ramen as he tried to squeese himself inbeteen Adam and the plastic gutiar.

"Come on man you just made me mess up,"Adam grumbled as a game over error message flashed on the tv screen Dom didnt care tho he removed the gutiar from Adam's hands and planted a warm kiss on his lips "come on baby look at me,"Dom wined as he held Adam in his arms. 

Adam sighed and kissed Dom back "your so fooking cuddly,"Dom wispred as he deepned the kiss Adam pulled Dom off of him and picked him up just to throw him back down on the big comfy couch Adam pined him down he towered over Dom and began to tickle the already laughing boy. 

"Your adorable you know that right, "Adam questioned as he fell on top of Dom and crashed his lips into his "ya i know," Dom flirted as he played gently with Adam's dark curly hair twisting each strand between his fingers. 

The boys soon fell asleap in eachothers arms with their legs entangled Dom felt safe and loved in Adams warm enbrase he never wanted to leave this place.


End file.
